Secret Past
by Serendipulous
Summary: Ever wonder why Olivia's so quiet? When a figure from her past returns, she cant stay quiet for long. M for language and violence;
1. The truth comes out for Olivia dearest

_Ever wonder why Olivia's so quiet? Well she cant stay quiet for long when a figure from her past comes back._

_Alright, i think this kinda sucks, but I havent written legitimately anything in like 4 months after my computer crashed. But I found a strange obsession with Lemonade Mouth, mostly Wen and Olivia, but still ;) _

_So, read, enjoy, REVIEW, and wait for more chapters to come! _

**OLIVIA.**

It was just another dull, rainy November day for little old me. So, naturally, I was doing what I do on a daily basis – attempting to write songs. Yes, _attempting._ I'll admit, I have written most of Lemonade Mouth's songs… but it's only been 3 months since we all met in detention, and discovered our same love and passion for music.

I mean, technically, we've known eachother for 4 years… me and Wen since Kindergarten, but none of us ever really talked and just passed eachother in the hallways, living our own lives the way each of us wanted to.

But not me, not really at least. My mom died when I was in 7th grade. Cancer. Everyone took it hard, especially my dad. He got into drugs and drinking… and eventually landed his ass in jail. I'm just too embarrassed to talk to him or about him to anyone. That's why I live with my Gram; I have no one else.

I sighed aloud to myself, crumbling another piece of useless lyrics and throwing it at my trashcan, which was now overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper.

I laid back down on my bed, grabbing a pillow and slamming it down onto my face, not being able to think of anything else to do.

I really hate writers block; you know that?

"Things are changing, it seems strange and, I need to figure this out. You've got your life, I've got mine but you're all I cared about. Yesterday we were laughing, today im left here asking, where has all the time gone now? I'm left alone somehow. Growing up and getting older… I don't want to believe it's over? Liv, this is really good."

I shot up out of bed, throwing the pillow off of my face, clutching my stomach with bug eyes, scared out of my mind.

"Oh, hi Wen." I said with a small laugh and a nervous shrug of my shoulders.

"I'm serious Liv, this is good. Why did you throw it away?"

"It sucks." I said quietly, sitting back down on my bed.

"How?" He asked, smoothing out the creases in the paper and sitting next to me.

"Its just the first thing that popped into my head, not thought into it."

"You've got to be shitting me."

I gave him a glare, "No, I'm not?"

"This is amazing, how was there no thought into this?" he questioned.

"I don't know, there just isn't!" I said defensively.

"Okay, okay, but we have to use this."

"No!" I practically screamed, jumping off of my bed.

"Okay, miss defensive, why not?" He asked, standing up with me.

"Because – it's a bad song." I grabbed the paper from his hands.

"Again, how is it a bad song?" He asked, his voice rising from annoyance.

"It's not! But it's about my parents!" I cried, walking over to my bedroom door, tears springing to my eyes.

"Liv,"

"Just leave Wen. I don't feel like dealing right now."

"No," He said, and for dramatic effect he planted his feet into my carpet.

I sighed and closed the door. "Wen, look," before I could start reasoning with him I was captured into a bone-crushing hug.

I relaxed after a few moments and hugged him back, feeling free to let the built up emotions about my parents go for a moment.

He slowly let go of me, but kept his hands on my shoulders – me at arms length. "Liv, you don't have to explain anything, especially since it's…" he looked awkward trying to find the words to say.

"Wen," I said, getting his attention and shutting him up.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled back with a confused look, and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Stella told me we should work on some more songs for the album."

"Right," I said, a hint of sadness in my voice that he didn't just come over to hang out with me, but it had to be _something_ with the band.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," I breathed while turning my back to him and rummaging through a stack of papers on my computer desk trying to find some sort of lyric Wen and I could use for a song. "Here, we can use this." I said, turning back to Wen and handing him the paper. "Not my best, but maybe with some editing…"

"No, Liv, it's good." He smiled.

"Yeah, you said that about the last one too." I said quietly to myself.

God, why was I being so defensive and so snippy?

"What was that?"

"Nothing… thanks." I sat down on the floor across from Wen while he read over the lyrics again.

"Wanna call Mo and see what she thinks?"

"Sure," I stood up and grabbed my cell phone off of the counter, noticing a missed call from Gram. "Wen, hang on one sec." I turned and he nodded. I pressed the 're-dial' button on my phone, calling Gram back to see what she needed, I mean, she just ran to the store.

"Livvy, honey?" came my grandmother's voice from the other line within seconds of me calling.

"Yeah Gram, is everything okay?"

"With me, yes, with you? I'm not so sure."

"Why? Gram, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, I just got a call from the county jail.."

"Is Dad getting out?" I gasped in disbelief.

"No sweetie, he's not."

"Well then why did the jai- NO." The realization of the matter shot up in my head like a red flag.

"Im sorry Livvy, honey, but he's getting out early for good behavior."

"But-But GRAM!"

"Olivia, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"It's alright Gram," I said quietly, fighting the tears back. "Wen's here, so I'll be okay."

"Are you sure? I mean I can call Janie up and tell her that going to the show might not be the best idea right now."

"No Gram, go, have fun, I'm sure he wont come around here… and like I said, I have Wen, It'll be fine."

"Alright, well I love you honey, I'll be home around 9."

"Love you too Gram," I said, my voice finally cracking. "Bye." I hung up the phone and threw it at the nearest wall, allowing myself to again break down into tears while sliding down the wall next to my bedroom.

Wen ran out of the room to see me sitting on the floor in sobs. "Liv! What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to me and sliding me onto his lap, allowing me to sob into his shoulder.

The only response I could give him was muffled sobs.

He rubbed my back softly, in an attempt to get me to calm down.

After a few minutes I finally did.

"Tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded, mostly with the look in his eyes I had no choice.

"He's out of jail."

"Your dad?" Wen questioned, his grip around me tightening slightly.

I shook my head no, "Thomas."

He gave me an odd look. "Thomas? Who's Thomas? Why was he in jail? How is he associated with you?" His grip around my waist was practically a death grip, but I knew it was just a loving grip, and I couldn't bring myself to spill my guts about the… incident to just Wen alone yet. A few tears sprang to my eyes and slowly rolled down my cheeks. I turned my face away from Wen, tired of him seeing me so defenseless.

"Liv, look at me." His voice was so soft, so worried, I had to choice. I looked at him and he wiped what was left of the tear streak off of my cheeks. "Please?"

I sighed and let my head hang. "There's a lot that's happened Wen… a lot of stuff that people shouldn't have to know about me. Stuff that never should've happened. Things that I regret, things that I fear, people I hate… people surprise you when you really know them." I looked up and met his blue-green eyes and instantly felt at peace with telling Wen my story, no matter how hard it was going to hurt, or how bad it was going to come crashing down on my shoulders.

I laid my head back against the crook of Wen's neck. "Just, don't hate me for what I tell you?"

He nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'm not a virgin." I buried my face into his neck, tears flowing.

"W-what?" he mumbled, his grip on my waist seeming to disappear as he switched his grip to my shoulders and pulled me away from his neck, keeping me at arms length.

"He raped me." My breathing came in short gasps between sobs.

"Liv…" Wen started, but I cut him off.

"Let me finish."

He sighed.

"We had been dating for 3 months, he wanted more than I did. When I said no, he got violent. He abused me for 2 months and told me if I dumped him or told anyone he would kill me." I paused, and tried to keep my composure.

"After 2 months, I still wouldn't do anything with him, he just took matters into his own hands. He raped me, let 2 of his friends rape me," I couldn't continue, the tears just kept flowing, my voice raspy and quiet. "He stabbed me." I squeaked, but that was all I could manage after crumpling into a little ball in Wen's lap, clutching his shirt and crying hysterically. Wen's grip returned to my waist as he held me tightly, his head resting ontop of mine.

"Liv, I'm so sorry… I don't even know what to say." He kissed the top of my head and just let me cry into him.

I don't know how long it had been – maybe 5 minutes, before Wen stood up, picked me up and walked back into my room, laying me on the bed and turning to leave.

"Wen! Don't leave." I said hurriedly, my crying finally subsiding.

"I can have Charlie come back…" He said turning around, a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't want Charlie here, I want you here."

"But Sydney…"

"Call her? Wen, what do I do if Thomas comes back here? Comes back to finish me off?" I clutched my stomach, completely out of tears to cry anymore.

"He wont Liv, believe me."

"Wen…" I begged.

"Alright." He smiled and walked back over to me, sitting down on the bed next to where I was laying down.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down onto the bed with me, and then hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"What the hell Liv?" He laughed, pushing the pillow off.

"But Sydney…" I mocked. "You're such a bad liar!"

"Am I that bad?"

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "But thank you for staying."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his side. "If Thomas gets anywhere near you, I'll kick his ass Liv, I promise."

"Thank you Wen..." I mumbled, my eyes closing out of exhaustion.

"It's what friends do."

"Yeah, _friends._" I muttered under my breath, practically half asleep.

"I love you Olivia," I heard Wen mutter as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Wen, more than you know." I wrapped my arm around his waist and was almost instantly asleep – not really keeping track of _anything _that had just been said.

_Ohkay, uhm, like I said before, I didnt really llike how this turned out - I had a block about halfway through. But yes, strange turn of events, am I right?_

_But, review, please. :)_


	2. 5AM mishaps

_Alrighty, here's chapter 2... because I loved the feedback I got, and am currently in the process of chapter 3. I stayed up till 2 last night...ish...morning, even though i have summer school gym at 8. whopee! So, more OliviaxWen fluf shall endure, and uhm, Im in love with this ending. haha, way to be bold Lex, way to be bold. So here ya' go. enjoy._

**Olivia.**

My eyes fluttered open slowly and I yawned, throwing my arm behind me and hitting something hard. My eyes shot open more quickly and I turned on my side, sitting up in bed, to see what I had hit.

_Wen._

He had stayed the whole night? Awh, he really does care… but then again, why wouldn't he? He's practically my best friend. I smiled at the thought, but Wen started to stir. He rolled onto his side and faced me, his eyes open slightly.

"Quite a wake-up call you got there, Liv." He whispered groggily, while mustering a laugh and sitting up as well. "What time is it?"

"No idea," I replied, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and jumping off, walking over to my desk where my alarm clock rested. "Uhm, Wen? It's 5AM." I laughed.

"5AM?" Wen sighed. "Liv, it's too early to get up on a Saturday." He groaned and rolled so his face was smashed into the pillow.

I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest. "Wen, what do you think Gram thought when she saw us?"

"I don't care. Im too tired to think." Came his muffled response.

"Wen, seriously, I think we should talk, wake up." I said, walking over to my bed and poking him in the ribs repeatedly.

"Livvy; stop, lemme sleeeep." He whined, throwing a pillow at me.

"Livvy?" I questioned aloud, dodging the pillow and laughing. "Wen, you're a crab in the morning, know that?" I poked him again.

"Who isn't a crab at 5AM? He asked again.

"ME!" I laughed. "Wendell, Im about 30 seconds from getting the water bucket. I think you should get up."

"You would never." He replied, muffled by a pillow once again.

"Alright, whatever you say." I smiled deviously, walking into the kitchen and filling up a glass of water, dropping a few ice cubes in it. "Wendell. Wake up!"

"Mmhnh." Came his, last, muffled reply.

"You asked for it," I sighed, and dumped the glass of water onto his back, laughing to myself.

"OLIVIA!" Wen screeched and jumped up, the back of his head, neck and back completely soaked. "Oh, you're dead." He grinned.

"Wen, stay away from me!" I laughed while running into the kitchen with the glass in my hand.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He laughed, following me into the kitchen.

I filled up the glass again and just as Wen turned the corner I threw the water at his face, soaking his face and chest.

He smiled, wiped the dripping water off of his face and gave me a glare. "Alright, you win, you win. Truce?"

"Truce." I smiled back, setting the glass down on the counter.

"Alright, now gimme a hug." Wen's devious smile was back.

"No. Wen, you're soaked!" I laughed, as I jumped up onto the counter. "Oh, wait, I have to feed Madison!" I jumped off of the counter, walked over to a cabinet and grabbed Madison(the cat Wen had given me)'s food. I walked into the living room to where Madison was sleeping quietly curled up in a ball on the couch. I smiled to myself as I turned around and Put her food down, letting her eat whenever she woke up.

I walked back into the kitchen, but didn't see Wen. "Wen?" I called, looking around the kitchen.

That was when I felt the collar of my shirt pulled back, and freezing coldness run down my back. I let out a screech and whipped around to see Wen standing behind me, deviously, with a cup in his hand. "WEN!" I cried, pulling the back of my shirt and hearing ice cubes fall to the floor.

"Payback, She's a real bitch." Wen laughed, and set the cup down on the table. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Good." I shot back, walking around him and into my room. Wen followed.

"Alright, now that you have me up at 5AM, what are we gonna do?" Wen flopped down on my bed, not caring about the water stain that had spread across it.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," I told him, grabbing a towel and my hairbrush. "While you, go dry the sheets." I laughed. "No, you don't have to. I'll do that later. But im seriously gonna go take a shower. There's another bathroom connecting to the guest bedroom that you're free to use." I said, while walking out of the room, down the hallway and into the bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, turning around and facing the mirror. I sighed as I looked at myself. My eyes were red and puffy, from crying and lack of sleep. I had tear streaks on my face that were mixed with black smudges of what makeup I had been wearing, and I just looked like complete and utter shit.

Turning my back on the mirror I stripped off my shirt and my jeans, leaving my bra and panties on. I walked over to the shower and turned the water on, but walked back over to the full-length mirror, sighing yet again. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my wavy locks, making my hair smooth. But even that didn't help.

I'm thin, I'm healthy- I know that. But I just don't feel pretty. I never do. Especially with this goddamn scar that runs from my upper abdomen, right below my right breast, running all the way down to my left hipbone. I told Wen that Thomas had stabbed me. He did… but it was more than a stab. It was more like a… Stab/drag thing. It wasn't really deep at the time, but it still left a bad ass scar… and It's one of the many reasons I never go tanning in bikini's. I never do anything in a bikini… or bikini bottoms. Nope, always shorts.

I flipped the switch next to the light switch, turning on the fan as I turned away from the mirror and finished stripping down – now not even having the nerve to look at myself. I slid the shower door open and stepped inside, the warm water instantly turning my blond hair darker, and washing away whatever beat up feelings I had. I stood in the stream of water for a few moments, with my eyes closed and my hands on the wall. I loved the feeling of the water just beating down on me.

But I regained my composure and quickly washed my hair and body, before stepping out of the hot water, grabbing my towel, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back over to the mirror, hurriedly getting dressed and squeezing the water out of my hair onto the towel that now laid on the floor next to my feet.

I turned off the fan, grabbed my towel off of the floor, along with the clothes from yesterday, unlocked the bathroom door, turned off the light and walked out. I walked down the hallway into my room and opened the door, seeing a shirtless Wen standing by my bed.

"Hey," I smiled, while throwing my towel and clothes into the hamper in my closet. "going shirtless, I see?" I teased.

"Well, my shirt was soaked, and since uhm, none of yours would exactly fit me… I had no other option. Besides, I think it would be more awkward if I were walking around without pants on?" He laughed.

"True, true." I smiled and looked at my bed. "You actually went and dried the sheets?" I laughed.

Wen's face turned a light shade of pink. "Hey, you told me to!"

I laughed again, a smile plastered on my face as I sat down on my bed. "So, what shall we do?" I looked at Wen when he sat next to me.

"Well, it's only… 6AM, so there's not much we can do." He replied.

I smiled and stood up off of my bed, grabbed Wen's hand and ran out my bedroom door and out to my backyard.

"Liv?" Wen asked, as I dragged him outside.

"Just shut up and come on." I laughed, still dragging him across the street to the park.

"The park?" he laughed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Yes it's a park genius!" I smiled and dropped his hand, running for the swings.

"Olivia!" Wen yelled after me, following me onto the playground.

"What Wen?" I asked, sitting down on a purple swing.

"Why are we at a park?"

"I always come here, at 6AM, when there's nothing to do." I replied as Wen sat down on the green swing next tome.

"Gotcha, but it's cold."

"Not really. It's like 70 degrees out here Wen." I laughed.

"Well you have a shirt on." He poked me in the ribs.

"Yes, because I chose not to go around flashing the neighborhood?"

"True."

I sighed aloud, leaning my head back and looking up at the dark sky, the sun creeping up behind Wen and I.

"So, hey, Liv, about last night...?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning forward and looking at Wen.

"I meant what I said." His face fell serious.

"About what?"

"When I said I would kick Thomas's ass if he ever came near you. That goes true for anyone who ever tries to hurt you."

"Thank you Wen… I mean, legitimately. I don't know how else to thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, and you're cute when you sleep." He laughed.

I slightly blushed, "No I'm not." I got up off the swing and faced Wen. "Come on, let's go back home."

"Gladly," Wen said, grabbing my hand.

In that moment, with his hand in mine, his fingers entwined with mine, a million thoughts raced through my mind. And when I say a million, I'm not exaggerating. AT ALL. So, instead of telling you what I was thinking, I'll just use my expression.

I was basically screaming at the top of my lungs and trying my hardest not to let Wen see how badly I was blushing.

For the next 5 hours, Wen and I laid in my bed, watching movies and talking, and goofing around. At the moment, Wen was tickling me and I was trying my hardest to get him to stop without getting off of my bed.

When my cell phone rang, I jumped off the couch, leaving Wen with another devious face, as I ran to get my phone. It was Mo.

"He Mo What's u- AH!" I answered the phone, then screeched as Wen began tickling my sides. "Mo... Hang on!" I yelled into the phone that was on the floor as I again, tried to push Wen off.

He finally gave up and let me talk to Mo. I smiled at him, picked up my phone and walked a few feet away from Wen. "Sorry Mo, Wen was tickling me." I turned and glared at Wen, all he did was laugh, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wen's there? Perfect." Came her reply. "Wait, why is Wen there?"

"He's been here since like… 9 last night." I replied sheepishly.

"Last night? Liv, you didn't..."

NO! MO! God, you're perverted." I laughed into the phone,

"Just checking!" She laughed. "Look, Stella wanted me to call – Her and Charlie are already here, and Scott's on his way. We're having a band meeting."

"Where?" I asked.

"My house." She laughed. "So you and your love bird better hi tail your asses down here before Stella goes ape shit."

"We are not love bir- hello?"

She hung up on me. Classy Mo, classy.

I shut my phone and turned to Wen. "That was Mo."

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes, fixing his tee shirt that had finally finished drying.

"Stella's calling a band meeting together, down at Mo's apparently everyone's already there, so we should get down there a.s.a.p… according to Mo."

"Alrighty! Let's go." Wen said, jumping up and walking to the front door, me following.

Thankfully, Mo only lived like 2 blocks away, not very far of a walk. But when we got there, Stella blew up on us.

"GUYS! Where have you been? It only takes like 5 minutes to walk down here from Olivia's house. I told Mo to call you a half hour ago."

"I had to pee!" I laughed. "Chill Stella, is everyone else here?"

"HOW DOES IT TAKE YOU 25 MINUTES TO PEE?" she shot back.

"Okay, we were stalling." I laughed.

Stella sighed, "Yeah, we're all upstairs. There's someone I want you to meet." She smiled.

Oh, joy.

Stella walked up the stairs into the guest bedroom, where, when Mo's father wasn't around, we all hung out. Wen and I followed behind Stella until we walked into the room. Stella jumped onto the bed that was facing the wall away from the door. There was a guy sitting on the bed who instantly put his arm around Stella and kissed her.

_Since when did Stella get a boyfriend? _I wondered to myself.

I looked around the room and smiled at everyone, Mo, who was sitting on Scott's lap, Charlie who was sitting on the floor, Scott, who was being sat on by Mo, and Wen and I had already said hi to Stella.

So, If Stella wasn't dating anyone in the band, who was it?

"Stella, who's the dude?" Wen asked, walking into the room behind me and sitting in a chair opposite the bed.

"Wen, Thomas, Thomas, Wen." Stella smiled.

_Thomas? I mean… Thomas is a popular name. There's no way that it could be… THE Thomas._

I walked farther into the room, my heart racing after hearing Thomas' name.

"Thomas, Wen's the rapper slash keyboardist in Lemonade Mouth. And that's Olivia.., our lead singer." She turned to look at me and smiled.

As did Thomas.

Thomas Lebinski.

Thomas "just got out of jail yesterday" Lebinski.

Suddenly I felt trapped, like the walls of the room were crumbling in around me, like it was just me and Thomas, and he had his hands around my throat, killing me softly. I could feel my breathing speed up in time with my heart rate as my eyes went into bug mode. He knew. He knew he was causing me fear, and he remembers me. I can see it in his eyes, those green emeralds of death. I was the only one to notice the smirk playing on his lips. The lips that whispered how he was going to kill me, and how much he was enjoying raping me.

"Hi, Olivia."

It broke the silence. It had been a matter of 10 seconds that my entire world just crumbled around me. My best friend was dating the guy who tried to kill me, and who ruined my life indefinitely.

"I… gotta go." I said, my breathing hitching and my knees turning to Jell-O as I made a mad dash for the door.

"Liv! Where are you going?" Mo called after me.

I just kept running.

"Wonder what's gotten into her." Stella remarked, leaning into Thomas.

"Who knows?" Charlie added in, slouching against the wall.

***LemonadeMouth*LemonadeMouth*LemonadeMouth*LemonadeMouth***

My feet pounded against the pavement as tears fell from my eyes, running home to Gram.

As I approached my front door, I threw it open, sobbing like a child, running into the living room to find Gram watching T.V. like she always does Saturday afternoons.

"GRAM!" I wailed, clutching my stomach and blinking rapidly.

"Olivia, sweetie, what happened?" Gram asked hurriedly, standing up and coming over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I had my head hanging down, my bangs in front of my eyes, but as I raised my head, I said through clenched teeth, "He found me."

_:3 told you I love the ending! ha. I'm sorry if this story is moving a little too fast, but I already have chapter 3 and 4 and possibly 5 planned out in my head. So, yes, be prepared for Thomas drama. I mean, what kind of author would I be if I didnt have it? Just sayin. Reviews are appriciated and make me post faster :D_


	3. Party Time

_Oh, god. I cried while writing this. Im sorry, I really did. I would go into detail why, but it's personal o.o and it would take too long. But I suggest listening to:_

_Never Alone: Barlow Girl_

_Mirror: Barlow Girl_

_or Porcelain Heart: Barlow Girl. _

_I went back and forth listening to all 3 and thats why I cires. But, really, this part... i love and hate. So i hope you do too. I actually hate the cliffhanger, but it's 5,000 words so i'm happy! Anyways, just read, try not to cry, listen to the songs and enjoy if you can._

**Olivia.**

It had been 3 days.

3 goddamn days that I hadn't spoken to anyone in the band. ANYONE.

Not even Wen.

Especially not Stella.

It was like I had gone into complete and total "turtle mode" as Mo was calling it. Well, she called it in every text she had sent me. But the thing is, tonight was Charlie's 18th birthday. Even though it's November, Charlie has a little bit of a fascination with Halloween, so it's a costume party. Which I find strange, but hey, it's Charlie.

Thing is, this was a party that I couldn't bail on. For one thing, Charlie's one of my best friends, and two, Lemonade Mouth is performing. Yeah, Charlie is kinda popular – so instead of a 10-person party, it's more like… a 500 people party. At a beach house. Which I find amazing, but still.

So here I was, all decked out in my costume, one that I actually bought for once, and I decided to step out of my comfort zone, even with my scar. I know, I know, I don't know what possessed me to do it – I just couldn't resist dressing like a slut. Goody-girl Olivia, wearing a sexy… cave woman… thing.

I dunno, I got it yesterday, shopping, by myself. It's a brown corset top with orange zebra print on the top that ties around my neck with fake "bone" things in it, with a matching short skirt.

After the run-in with Thomas and the rest of the band, I decided something. Who gives a damn? I mean, you only live _one_ life, am I right? Unless you believe in that reincarnation shit, but hey, I don't judge. So, thinking we only life one life, why not live it to the fullest? Do what you wanna do, wear what you wanna wear, be who you wanna be. I sound like Stella now, but it's the truth. I've been hiding behind my mask, afraid to let people see me for who I really am. I've let people see the shy, innocent, goody-two-shoes Olivia… in reality? That's not really me.

I'm loud, I'm passionate, I'm devoted, I'm protective, I'm lively, I'm caring, I'm a good friend, I'm smart, I'm hardworking, I'm trustworthy, and the list goes on. So why not let people see that side of me? If they see my scar, I tell my story… or make something up. Most likely I'll make something up, but still. I had a bad mixed with good feeling about tonight. I was looking forward to everyone's reaction, and to see everyone else's costumes.

This was it, standing at the door. My hair was straightened, my makeup heavy, my legs exposed, my top hidden behind a black hoodie. I had my bag on my back, holding a bikini, towel, pajama pants, a tank top, underwear, a bra, ect. Mo, Stella and I were planning on having a sleepover tonight, after the party. At Stella's of course, but still – Mo's dad wasn't too… happy, about Lemonade Mouth, no matter how much he says he is.

A laughing Mo opened the door, a grin on her face as she saw me and hugged me tightly. She was Alice In Wonderland's Alice. How original… I honestly expected some… Bollywood belly dancer type thing, but that's just me judging Mo from being Indian. She had on a typical Alice costume, light blue dress, thigh high black and white checkered stockings, but the dress was shorter, tighter, was strapless, and had a bow on it. She had a matching headband in her curled hair. (.)

"Come on upstairs to put your stuff." She smiled, grabbing my hand and dragged me up the stairs to Charlie's room, where the door was locked. Mo fished her hand down the front of her dress and pulled a key out of her bra. Again, classy Mo, very classy. She unlocked the door and told me to throw my bag anywhere. I could see 5 other bags in the room as I threw mine on Charlie's bed.

"whose stuff is this?" I asked, flipping on the lights.

"Mine, Stella's, Wen's, Scott's, Thomas's and yours." Mo smiled.

"Thomas's?" My heart stopped. "Why do the guys have bags?"

"We arranged to spend the night here after the party!"

"A-all of us?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah… something wrong?" Mo looked concerned.

"N-no, I'm fine… I just don't know if I wanna leave Gram home alone tonight, you know?" I muttered out slowly, trying to think of an excuse.

"Im sure she'll be fine, Hun, just, relax and have fun tonight." She laughed.

I sighed, a shaky breath, before nodding.

"Now, let's see your costume, missy!"

"Uhm, okay.." I said quietly, taking off my hoodie and throwing it on Charlie's bed next to the rest of my stuff. Turning back to Mo, her jaw was dropped. "What?" I asked defensively, my arms instantly going around my stomach to cover it. "too much?"

"Olivia… why is it that this is the first time I'm seeing you like… _this_? You're fucking hot girly!" She laughed.

"You just said fuck. Who are you and what have you done to Mo?" I joked, shoving her shoulder.

She laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and shutting off the lights in the process. "Like I said, "she's so gone." Mo joked, quoting our song. I laughed along while walking down the stairs, the beat of the bass running through the speakers, making my heart beat in time with it – it was always like that with me, and I never really figured out why. But it doesn't bother me; I love music that much. I really do.

Mo still hand my wrist in her hand as we tried to make our way through the mob of people, to get into the kitchen, where I could briefly see the back of Charlie's head. At least, I think that's Charlie's head. You never know.

Mo and I walked, well, pushed our way into the kitchen, which was surprisingly empty, compared to the rest of the house. Besides, there wasn't even any food in the kitchen. Yeah, it was Charlie… and Stella… and Wen… and Thomas.

Stella. .God. She was like… Snow White. In bitchy/sexy form. It was a snow white dress, but it was red and blue, and it was SHORT. Like, barely covering her ass short. It had medium length sleeves that were semi-puffy, and the top was skin tight, like latex, without being latex, I think. But the skirt had a bit of a fluffy layer on top of it, making it fluff out a bit, with fishnet fabric hanging down a tad bit farther than the skirt. (.)

I laughed aloud to myself a bit, seeing Wen and Charlie arguing, Wen holding a banana in his hand. I really don't want to know what they were arguing over. Anyways, Charlie noticed me first, and with a grin drew his sword from his belt loop. Yep, Charlie was a pirate. He walked around Thomas, and poking me in the stomach with the sword, with an eye-patch over his left eye, in his best pirate accent, he spoke. "Aye, I believe this young lass over here is my best mate…ess, and she be lookin' quite fine this eveninin, don't ya thenk?"

I laughed and hugged him, as he hugged me back. "Happy birthday Charlie." I told him as I pulled away from the hug.

"Seriously, Olivia, why is it that, oh, I dunno, you don't dress like this more often?" he laughed.

"I only get to dress like a whore one night every year, and even though it's not Halloween, I figured, screw it, I don't give a fuck."

"Whoa, did I just hear you say fuck? Who are you and what have you done with Olivia?"

Mo laughed from beside me, "She said the exact thing to me when I said it."

"Do you have anything to drink?" I questioned, my attention directed towards Charlie.

"Yeah, it's over by the stage." He smiled. "Oh, and thanks Liv."

I smiled, and walked away from the group – going to get a drink… of whatever was here… that hopefully wasn't spiked.

As I found the drink table, after about 5 minutes of pushing through the crowd, I saw my drink options. Beer, Vodka, Punch(that was obviously spiked) or bottled water.

Oh, what the hell, I'm not drinking, I thought to myself as I grabbed a bottle off of the table and took a swig.

I felt someone's breath on my neck and my eyes got wide, and then I felt hands wrap around my waist, slowly sinking lower and lower down my stomach, and I felt something wet on my neck. I whipped around, throwing whoever was behind me off of me.

_Thomas._

"You fucking creep, get away from me!" I yelled over the speakers, covering my stomach and the side scar that was visible.

"Liv, you remember old me, right? Remember the _fun_ we had?" He smirked and took a step towards me. "It's a shame I'm the only one who actually knows what hides under those clothes." He sighed and took another step, I was trapped, my back against the wall, Thomas only a step away from me.

"Im serious. Just get the fuck away from me!" I cried, suddenly feeling terrified, more so than usual.

"Oh, believe me, I have no intention of doing that." He smirked again and took the last step towards me, placing both hands on either side of my head as he leaned forward, that sick, sadistic smile on his face. I did the only thing I could think of doing… I kicked him where it hurts and took off running. Back towards the kitchen, thinking of a reason I was almost in tears.

But, I couldn't think of one, so I stopped running and just walked calmly into the kitchen, where Stella and Mo both now sat on the counter, Wen on a bar stool and Charlie leaned against the bar.

It was the first time of the night for Stella and Wen to see me, and both of their jaws dropped.

"Holy." Stella started.

"Shit." Wen finished, with a breath.

I smiled at the both of them. "Yes, I've been told that I look fucking sexy tonight, before you say it.." I saw both of their mouths open again. "I say fuck! Okay!" I laughed when both of them closed their mouths basically instantly after I said that. "Now you can talk."

"You're not my best friend anymore." Stella grinned.

"Why?" I fake pouted.

"YOU ARENT OLIVIA ANYMORE!" She laughed

"Well who am I then?"

"My super sexy slutty sister… HEY! AN ALLITERATION. God damnit, Wen, you're rubbing off on me. I can't get smart now!" She joked, kicking Wen with her heel and grinned at me, jumping off the counter and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back just as tight.

"Hey, have any of you seen Thomas?" She asked, looking around.

"No." Mo and Wen replied in sync.

"He's…. getting a drink." I said, folding my arms protectively over my chest – trying to block out what had occurred minutes ago.

"I shall be off." Stella declared, as she began pushing through the crowd.

"I'm gonna go out back and find Scott." Mo said after a minute of silence, and jumped off the counter, walked over to the back door and walked out, leaving Wen and I alone.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Wen asked, breaking the silence.

"A cave…woman… thing… I don't really know." I laughed. "What about you?" I asked, looking over his costume.

"How do you not know?" He gasped in disbelief.

"Hmmm, can I guess?" I asked, jumping onto the counter next to him.

"Go ahead."

"Are you Wendell Gifford, my best friend?" I asked sarcastically.

"NO WAY, HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Wen laughed. "Guess again."

"I don't know, are you a movie character?"

"Yes."

"Well you're not a pirate… or a zombie… or a vampire… or an animal…" I said, thinking aloud.

"You are correct with that statement."

"Are you from a Disney movie?"

"Yes."

"Hey Prince Charming." Came a voice from behind Wen, when suddenly a girl with jet-black hair and a Minnie Mouse costume came up behind Wen and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Liz." Wen smiled.

_Liz? Who the hell is Liz? _I thought to myself, while secretly glaring.

There was no denying it – she was pretty, really pretty. I could see why Wen would be into her… but after what happened between us? I mean, holding hands isn't much, but… that whole day just felt like something… clicked between us. Apparently those 3 days were a wake up call for him, and he found someone else… someone better.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go…" I said awkwardly, hopping off the counter and making my way to the back door.

"Liv, where are you going?" Wen asked, standing up.

"I don't know…" I said, sliding the door open and stepping out onto the deck, feeling the wind whip my hair around behind me, and that's when I heard it. The voice in my head telling me to get the fuck out of here. So I obliged.

But I didn't hear Wen following me out, after saying bye to his _cousin_.

I wandered around the backyard, seeing the woods, and although it was so cliché, for a girl to run away from a party through the woods, I went in them anyways. I had been walking for a few minutes, before I heard a twig snap behind me, and I whipped around, to see a figure wearing all black standing behind me.

My breathing hitched, my heart raced. A million thoughts ran through my head, but none made sense. After a moment, the figure pulled off the hood and revealed themselves.

_Thomas._

_I was in the woods, alone, with Thomas, again. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Damnit. _

"Can I help you?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, actually, you can. Hold still." He smirked and ran at me, and he was only 10 feet away before I could see the blade he hid in his hand.

It was the same night 4 years all over again. And I wasn't about to let it happen. I wasn't going to deal with it again, so I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, I ran for my life. I never looked over my shoulder, because I could hear him right behind me. But he told me to hold still – never. He's insane. I don't know why Stella is with him… oh, yeah; she doesn't know what happened with him and I. And I wouldn't like to keep it that way anymore. It's only a matter of time before he hurts her. Unless he already has. But Stella's tough, and she would dump his ass. And then kick it.

I wasn't fast enough the first night, and I wasn't fast enough tonight either. Before I could register what was happening, I was falling to the ground with such a force – like a body ontop of me. No doubt Thomas. I had the wind knocked out of me for a second, but I still tried to crawl away, using my nails to scrape the dirt, doing anything in my power to try and get away from the boy on my back.

"Stop moving, Olivia, or this is going to hurt a lot worse." I could just feel him smirking, while I continued to fight him off of me.

"HELP!" I screamed, but I felt too far away from civilization for anyone to hear my cries. That was when Thomas got off of me, leaving me free for about 2 seconds before he had my wrists and was pulling me into the air, throwing me into the nearest tree. The pain of my head smashing into the tree, taking the blunt of the impact was unbearable as I slid down it, feeling the top of my head, trying to see any damage, No blood, thankfully.

But then I was being dragged back up the tree by my hair. "LET GO OF ME THOMAS!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing around like a wild animal trying to get out of its cage. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and regretted ever coming to the party tonight. Thomas is 6"1 and 170+ pounds of muscle. Guess who didn't stand a chance against him? Guess who was gonna get hurt again tonight? Olivia Laine White, that's who.

I turned my face away from him, after receiving a slap across the face. I felt his arm pin my waist against the tree while his other hand held both my wrists above my head. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna rape you again, that's what I have Stella for."

"I swear to god, if you even touch her!" I began, screaming in his face when he slapped me again.

"What are you gonna do? Oh, right, nothing. You cant. You wont be able to when I'm don't with you." He laughed, and out of his back pocket pulled out rope.

"Oh, how original. Gonna tie me to a tree and slit my throat, am I right?" I was scared to death, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Better to know how you're gonna die, am I right, Livvy?" He mocked.

"How do you… You were... _watching _me!" I gasped, remembering the nickname only Gram and Wen called me.

"Good girl. Now shut up." He said, kneeing me in the stomach, and roping my hands together, around a low tree branch as I recoiled, pulling my knees as high up to my stomach as I could, tears streaming more from my eyes now, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in – I just couldn't. I didn't want Thomas to see that he made me defenseless. I didn't need the satisfaction, but I couldn't keep it in either.

He knelt down next to me, picking up the blade that he had earlier, dusted it off and looked me in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"I had my ass in jail for 4 years because of you. I promised you if you ever told I would kill you. Im just keeping that promise baby doll," he said, touching the side of my face, which I jerked away from his touch.

"Don't. touch me." I spat out at him, really not caring about what he was going to do to me at this point. I just wish I could've warned Stella beforehand. I wish I could've hugged Wen one last time, I wish I could've kissed Gram one last time, I wish I could have told Charlie, and Mo that I loved them more than life it's self, and I would never regret the decisions of Lemonade Mouth. I wish I could've told Scott not to break Mo's heart, but I think of him as a brother. I wish I could've told Wen how much he really does mean to me. I wish I would've written my dad a letter and visited him before this… but none of it happened, none of it will happen, and I just know it.

Thomas turned the blade over in his hands, the reflection occasionally catching my attention and I could see my reflection – a scared teenager with bound hands and a tear streaked face just waiting to die. I jerked my head and looked up at the stars, what stars I could see through the treetops, being unable to look at my reflection anymore. I closed my eyes tightly, more tears slipping down. This was, like I said, the second time something like this was about to happen. At least with the first one, I had my phone and called for help. But now im alone in the woods, however far away from civilization, without a phone, without a chance of survival.

I bit my lip as the wind continued to swirl around me. I had been strung like this for 5 minutes, at least. I opened one eye to look at Thomas, only to see him staring at me. "WHAT ARE YOU STAR-" My eyes went wide as I looked down to see the blade plunged through my stomach. Deep into my stomach. My eyes went to Thomas whose arm was outstretched, blade still in hand. His face was twisted into a devil-like smirk that I would die seeing.

I began breathing faster, my heart racing again, as he pulled the blade out and stabbed me again, higher up my abdomen this time. I inhaled sharply, looking down at my battered body, now seeing blood dripping off of my toes slowly. Seeing my legs covered in my own blood. I was in shock… I couldn't even fight back at this point. Again he withdrew the blade and plunged it deeper in a different spot on my body. With each stab was another gasp from me, another low growl from Thomas, enjoying every minute of this.

With already have stabbing me 5 times, Thomas looked me in the eye, and with one final punch of his fist with the blade, drove it straight between my 2 ribcages. He leaned forward, his hot breath on my face. "Thought I was gonna slit your throat, didn't you?" he laughed to himself and let go of the blade in my abdomen. "You thought wrong, bitch." He smiled again, and stripping off his jacket, he turned away from me, but walked back to me, punched me in the stomach, right where the blade lay, my breath hitching and me gasping for air, and then left.

Left me there to die. To choke on my own blood. To bleed out. To feel the pain.

I didn't even try to get out of this. I didn't make an attempt to pull my hands free from the rope, or make an attempt at screaming for help. I just didn't have the strength. I was going to die – there was no doubt in my mind. I just simply let my head hang as I felt the blood rushing from my body, down my legs, off my feet, felt the wind burning my wounds every time it blew. I couldn't move, everything hurt.

I heard a snap, like a twig. My eyes instinctively opened and my head raised, tears still surprisingly rolled down my cheeks as I prepared for Thomas to come back and do something else, something to make sure I suffer more. Pour alcohol on my wounds? Videotape my death? Put salt in my wounds? Slit my throat? Cut off a finger or two? I think worse case scenario in every situation.

But my worse case scenario was replaced when a 5"10 ginger walked out behind the trees behind the tree I hung from.

_Wen. _

I wanted to call out to him, to tell him I was here, to do something – but I didn't. I just watched him walk straight on past me. I felt, honestly, like Rose in Titanic. She stayed with Jack when he was dead, when she had chance of survival. And when she finally let go of Jack, she saved herself.

"Wen...!" I mustered up all my strength and tried to call out his name, but my voice was barely above a whisper (just like Rose's). "WEN!" I tried again, screaming as loud as I could. It was like I was just talking regularly, though. I didn't have much time. He had to have been 15 feet away from me, and if I didn't get his attention, I would die. "WEN!" I screamed as loud as I could, praying he would hear me. I began turning and kicking the tree, fighting the pain, fighting to live, and not to let Thomas win. Not again.

Using my feet, I attempted to climb up the side of the tree, which I actually managed to do, despite all the pain. I let out a few shallow shrieks of pain every few minutes, but I still managed. Thank you gymnastics. I leaned forward and shrieked again from the pain in my abdomen. I could feel myself getting lightheaded, but I still knew I had to fight. With all the strength I had, I began using my teeth to try and get the knots out of my wrist bounds.

Although my eyes were heavy, and every part of my body weak, I still tried. I tried. I persevered, and succeeded. I tore my hands apart, letting the rope fall from my hands. I was like 7 feet off the ground. Looking down, I felt every part of my being start to slip from my hands, and I slipped off the branch, falling down, on my back, which created a loud thud. I glanced down to see the blade still protruding from my chest. Had I landed on my face, I would be dead – the blade would've impaled me.

I heard another crunch of a twig when Wen came into view again. I barely had enough energy to keep my eyes open, let alone sit up at all and look at him.

"OLIVIA!" He yelled, seeing me on the ground as he ran to me. He obviously noticed the blade.

"W-what happened?" He asked, his breathing was ragged, as was mine.

"T-Thomas." I coughed, sputtering up blood. "Help." I managed, trying to hold my arms up for him to lift me.

Quickly and gently I felt his arms slip under me as he picked me up, the only thing I could do was lean my head against him as he ran back to where he came from, getting help, hopefully.

I don't really remember much more – I saw Charlie's house in the distance, heard the music, saw the lights, still felt Wen carrying me, up some stairs now, shouting at everyone to call 9-1-1, before the warmth of Wen's arms were gone, and was replaced with cold. I opened my eyes and looked around me – Wen, Mo, Charlie, Scott, and a bunch of people I didn't know where standing next to me.

I looked to Mo and Charlie and Scott. "S-Stella?" I choked out.

"We don't know… she went off with Thomas." Mo said, holding my hand tightly as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Find her." I whispered, my eyes closing again.

I felt a hand on my head, stroking my hair. Wen. It had to be. He was the only person who knew I loved it when people did that.

"Why, Liv? What happened? Who did this to you?" Mo spoke again, squeezing my hand.

"T-Thomas raped me… 5 ye-years 'go." I choked out, my breathing hard, my heart racing, I sputtered on blood again. I was amazed that Im still alive. I shouldn't be. "He… fin-ished me off. Stell.. next." I gasped out, squeezing Mo's hand while more tears spilled from my eyes.

I looked to my right and saw Charlie, holding my other hand. "Happy… 18th…" I coughed, and he squeezed my hand, letting a few tears fall.

I turned back to Mo and Scott. "D-don't h-hurt- h…her." It was directed at Scott, and he nodded in understanding.

I looked up at Wen. "I… don't want this to be… g-good-b-bye, but if I-it is, I… I…. Love you." I breathed, letting my eyes fall shut as I heard loud sirens coming from afar. "I lov…e y-you Wen." I choked out, my voice barely audible, before I was swallowed by nothingness, a giant black hole where nothing hurt, nothing mattered, and I was alone.

_D: told you. Im sorry. I dont know how im turning this story from here, so I didnt want to leave too, TOO bad of a cliffy, even though i did. _

_So dont ask these questions... well, do, but, i dont know the answers yet. _

_"Where are stella and Thomas?"_

_"Is thomas gonna ge caught?"_

_"is olivia gonna die?"_

_"Does Wen love olivia back?"_

_"Is Thomas gonna rape Stella?"_

_"WHY DID YOU PICK THE COSTUMES YOU DID?"_

_Okay, maybe not so much that last one, but still. I have the links to the pictures below. _

_Guys, your support is amazing. I love all the feedback im getting (11 reviews, 400+ hits in 3 days) and i really appriciate it. So, keep reviewing, and telling people to read... you know, i give you all permission to brag. :) no, i kid, i kid, but it does mean alot to me. all of it. _

_Costumes:_

_Olivia::(http:/ www . yandy . com / Cave - Woman . php) _

_Mo::(http:/ www . yandy . com / Adult - Sexy - Alice - Costume . php) _

_Stella::(http:/ www . yandy . com / Snow - White - Bad - Apple - 10266 . php)_

_Lexi._

_Oh, P,S, sorry for excessive swearing in this! I couldnt help myself :3 and leave a review answering some of the questions listed above about what you think._

_Okay, I'm done. Get back to your lives now. _

_But review first._

_Seriously._

_:3_


	4. StellaXThomas time

**so so so so short, im sorry. I felt like i left you guys waiting for too long. so in the 5 minutes i have before my internet dies, im uploading this:) ENJOY!**

**Stella::**

Thomas and I sat in my room, lips locked. I had my arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair as our tongues wrestled for dominance. His arms were snaked around my waist, before I felt one leave, but I didn't pay too much attention to it, I heard a small clank of metal coming from where Thomas was sitting, and I pulled away from him, giving him a strange look. That was before I looked down and saw him un-doing his belt.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, pulling my arms from his neck.

"Come on Stell, it'll be fun." He said, reaching out for me.

In an attempt to stand up, his arms dragged me back down and his hand went up to my chest. "Thomas, get… off of me!" I tried to scream, but it only came out as a loud voice.

"No, baby, come on. Just relax."

"Thomas, NO!" I finally managed, pushing him away from me. "I'm a _virgin_ and we've been dating for 5 days. I'm not having sex with you!" I screeched, backing away from where we had been sitting.

"Stell, come on," He said, advancing towards me yet again. I was trapped; back against a wall, him walking towards me. I looked to my right, where the door was. I looked to my left – empty space. With Thomas only a few feet away from me, arms both on either side of my face, I looked down at his white tee shirt.

What… what was that? I wondered to myself, noticing small red droplets on his shirt, near the collar. "Thomas, what are those?" I asked, pointing to the red stains.

"Shit," he muttered quietly. "Oh, nothing Stell, just… a bloody nose earlier." He said, leaning forward again, but I pushed his chest back to look at his shirt.

"No… no it's not. If you had a bloody nose, even if it dripped onto your shirt, there's no way this could be it. This is more like… splatter." I said, my voice wavering and dropping in pitch as I looked back up at him. "Thomas..." I said, slowly making my way to the door. "What did you do?"

"Stell, come here, Im not gonna hurt you." He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I promise."

"No… not until you tell me what happened." I said, still taking small steps backwards to the door.

"Stella, you're not trying to… _leave_ are you?" He asked, taking a long stride to where the door was, and locked the door. "Whelp, doesn't really matter now, right?" He said with a laugh as I backed away from him, terror written all over my face.

"Tell me what happened Thomas, and unlock the goddamn door!" I said, while he approached me.

"Okay, okay, so I got into a fight and broke some kids nose, happy?" He said, still advancing towards me.

"Thomas, stay there." I said, pointing to where he was.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he kept walking.

No, mind you, this isn't a big room – like, I dunno, 9 by 11? So by now I was cornered, again. Thomas still had his right hand in his pocket, his left hand held my waist against the wall.

"Thomas, get off of me." I tried again, feeling helpless.

"No, don't think I will." He said, his hand sliding lower down my waist, until he got to the button on my pants which he snapped open.

"THOMAS. STOP!" I shrieked, shoving his shoulders back, getting him off of me… well, attempting to.

"Stella, hold still. I don't want to hurt you." He said, wrapping his left arm around my back, attempting to un-clasp my bra.

"NO" I shrieked again, and with all my strength, kicked him in the balls, pushed him aside and ran for the door. I reached the door in a few strides and tried un-locking it and opening the door, but found myself unable to. Something was blocking the way. "HELP!" I screamed, pounding on the door and trying yet again to open it.

"You really, _really _shouldn't have don't that." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned slowly to see Thomas getting up and removing his hand from his right pocket.

_Blade. Blade. Why does he have a blade? Why is the blade red? Is that blood? Who the hell is this guy? Oh shit what have I gotten myself into?_

"T-Thomas, wh-what the he-hell is that?"

"Oh, this?" He asked, turning the blade over in his hand. "This is just the blade I used… actually, about 20 minutes ago." He laughed slightly, head down. When he raised it back up, he had a gleam in his eye… an unpleasant gleam. "20 minutes ago… after I stabbed your best friend and hung her to dry." He laughed with his head fully raised as he began walking back towards me.

"Thomas… stop… what the hell are you talking about… stabbed my best friend and hung her to dry?"

"Olivia." He whispered, face in my neck, blade on my stomach.

My breathing hitched, my heart began racing, I broke out into a cold sweat… and that was when I felt the slice of the blade cutting a straight line through my shirt.

_He was gonna rape me. _

**I was gonna do more with this, but i wanted it uploaded tonight - and now that i have 4 minutes before my internet dies... yeah. So, im sorry for anything cliche that went on - I hate the cliche. i really do. But anyways, hope you liked it. 5+ reviews for next chapter? hmmm? :)**

**xx Lexi**


	5. Confusing Elevators

_Okay, Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I don't know why I haven't; I've had so much stuff going on that it's been kind of hard. But, even though writers block is the Devil, Im going to turn this into whatever the fuck comes to mind :) haha. I've realized with this story, I've been kinda more descriptive than all of my other stories, and I don't know why – I blame the music I listen to while I write ;) It inspires me. So, when you review (I hope you all do!) If you're listening to a song that you think really sets in with any chapter, lemme know in the review! Apologizing in advance for cliché-ness… uhm, I don't own Lemonade Mouth, Just my OC Thomas… and the plot line… Hmm, I think I've covered everything and anything… so, ONWARD MY TRUSTY READERS. (I've been saying that for like, 3 days straight, and I don't know why! Oh, and before I forget; Im listening to Stuttering by Fefe Dobson… I love this song, but I don't know if it shall fit into this chapter.)_

(Changing it up a bit…)

**Wen's P.O.V:**

It's been 4 days. Four goddamn days since Thomas stabbed Olivia, and raped Stella. I mean, both of them are in the hospital, Stella's pretty much okay… she's not really herself though, but Im sure you can imagine why. It wouldn't take a genius. Thank god she's such a tough ass, or else Thomas may have killed her. She fought back, did she ever. Got in a few really good hits, so I hear from her constant bragging. That's the one thing that will never change about Stella; she will brag about anything and everything. Olivia is a different story. She's…. not doing so great. She's in a medically induced coma right now, and has been since the night we brought her in, 4 days ago (so I mention again).

Thomas is dead. That's what I didn't mention; police found where he had taken Stella after she had cleverly done a bull/matador type move, which brought Thomas smashing into a glass window. Neighbors weren't too happy and when police barged into the house, saw nothing, went upstairs and heard Stella screaming for help – broke down the door, saw Thomas on top of her with a knife against her throat, and shot. I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that the motherfucker is dead and gone.

So, here I sit, for the fourth day in a row, next to Olivia's hospital bed, her hand clasped in mine, just waiting for her to wake up. The doctors have told me countless times that her injuries are so severe that there's a high chance she may never wake up, but I don't care. I will sit here until the moment her heart stops beating if I have to. After what she went through, I just can't leave her alone. I don't even care that Thomas is dead… I don't trust anyone around her. I love her… I honestly and truly do, and I don't know why I didn't realize Stella's Thomas was… well, Olivia's Thomas as well. I should've seen it the day Stella introduced us all – Olivia left in such a hurry… and then at the party; Olivia was a wreck. A hot, sexy wreck, but still a wreck. Wait; aren't hot and sexy technically classified as the same thing..? Oh well, whatever, I guess it really doesn't matter; I think I made my point clear.

I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair, sighing aloud to myself for the millionth time today. It was annoying, waiting, I'll admit that. But I couldn't bring myself to leave her no matter what. (If my point wasn't made clear, please read above again.) I looked down at Olivia… she looked so peaceful, even with the abnormal pale skin and machines hooked up to her. I don't know what to do with myself anymore… this is my fault. If only I had gotten to her in time, if only I had realized who Thomas was on the day, this all could've been avoided, and Olivia wouldn't be hanging onto her life by a string. I let my head drop for a second, my eyes closed tightly, before an almost soundless knock at the door had my head springing up and glancing towards the noise.

Olivia's Grandmother, whom she called Gram, and Olivia's doctor, Dr. Reynolds, stood in the doorway. Olivia's Grandmother had a small, sad smile on her face when she noticed that I still hand Olivia's hand clasped in mine.

I stood up and cleared my throat, reluctantly letting go of Olivia's hand and walking to the door, smiling sadly at Olivia's Grandmother and her doctor, before I slid past them.

"Wendell?" Came a small voice from behind me… it was Olivia's grandmother.

"Yes, Mrs. White?" I asked, facing the woman who stood before me, her hands clasped together, her face shrunken in and sullen with lack of sleep.

"Thank you, for everything you have done. If Olivia knew what was going on, I just know she would be very grateful to have such a wonderful boyfriend like yourself."

"Oh, Mrs. White, I'm not Olivia's boyfrie-"

"Hush now Child, I saw you and my baby Liv the other night, and don't think that girl doesn't go and talk all about how much she cares for you. She writes songs about you, you know?"

"Olivia has feelings for me?" I asked, stunned.

"Well, I would think so! With all the talking and song writing she does about you, you'd have to be a blind man not to notice." She chuckled softly to herself. "But Wendell, I do appreciate everything you've done in the past four days. Now, go home, eat, shower, and get some rest. I promise I will contact you if anything happens."

"But Mrs. White… I cant just leave-"

"She will be fine. I promise you. Now go." But even with as much strength Mrs. White could muster, I could still detect the waver in her voice, the doubt even when she promised me that Olivia would be fine. Even she knew the severity of what had happened.

I nodded solemnly and turned away from Mrs. White, and walked down the hallway to the elevators. Hitting the 'down' button, it flashed with a red light and the elevator's doors slid open. I stepped inside the green painted room with brown tiles and hit the 'G' button on the right side of the door. I watched the doors slide closed as I sighed, feeling the elevator move beneath my feet, dropping down the 7 stories I was up. Another small 'ding' brought me to look up to see that someone else was getting on the elevator. I took a small step backwards to make room for whomever was getting on the elevator, but kept my eyes planted to the ugly brown tiles, and my white and blue sneakers.

It was a woman, whoever had gotten on the elevator. I could tell from the higher-pitched voice that talked in a hushed tone into what I'm assuming was a phone, and the click of her heels on the tile.

"No, Austin, I don't care that the police shot him down, and I don't give a damn that… the Stella girl got away! I'm in an elevator, so I'm sure to lose service anytime now, but I'm on my way up to see that… Olivia character that Thomas knew so well, and finish her off once and for all."

Apparently I didn't hear the elevator 'ding' again, registering that we had hit the ground floor.

"Hang on Austin," she spoke harshly. "Hey, kid, aren't you getting off?"

For the first time I looked up into the face of a mid-30 year old woman with long, straight platinum blond hair, deep brown eyes, fair skin, a business suit on, and she had a bag draped over her shoulder that could've very easily hidden a great Dane.

"No, lady, I'm not getting off. I'm going UP to go see my best friend, OLIVIA," I accented saying up and Olivia for good measure, "and my other best friend STELLA, who were both attacked a few days ago by a guy, named THOMAS.. hmm, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she put the phone back to her ear while hitting the 'close door' button. "Austin, we have a situation, but don't worry. It's just a stupid ass punk who thinks he knows everything… yes, I still have the pistol… no, It wont be full for long…. Yes, I'll be careful…. Okay…. Bye." She hung up the phone, reached into that giant bag of hers, and drew out a pistol.

"Now, nothing, and no one is getting in my _fucking_ way of getting rid of the girl who ruined Thomas' life. Looks like you'll be going down first, though."

She cocked the gun.

And I just about peed my pants right then and there.

_Teehee, I was gonna make this longer and stuff, but then I was like "da fuck am I doing?" So, this is all you get for now. Again, so terribly sorry for not updating in like a month D": you all have permission to hate me. But I'll try and explain this chapter best I can in the next one... which HOPEFULLy will be written and uploaded soon. So lovies, Reviews are welcome. Im thinking 8 for the next chapter(:_


	6. Please tell me we arent really dead

**Guys, I don't even know how many times I can apologize before it sinks in, so SORRY. Times like a million and two. I don't even know why I haven't written like, anything. It feels like forever, but I'm bored and kind of sort of have an idea, so here goes nothing. Sorry for the hiatus. I feel like shit for it, so I'll make sure this chapter is extra…sort of…very long! :) Okay, now then. Onto thus far story my readers!**

_Recap:_

_"No, Austin, I don't care that the police shot him down, and I don't give a damn that… the Stella girl got away! I'm in an elevator, so I'm sure to lose service anytime now, but I'm on my way up to see that… Olivia character that Thomas knew so well, and finish her off once and for all."_

_Apparently I didn't hear the elevator 'ding' again, registering that we had hit the ground floor._

_"Hang on Austin," she spoke harshly. "Hey, kid, aren't you getting off?"_

_For the first time I looked up into the face of a mid-30 year old woman with long, straight platinum blond hair, deep brown eyes, fair skin, a business suit on, and she had a bag draped over her shoulder that could've very easily hidden a Great Dane._

_"No, lady, I'm not getting off. I'm going UP to go see my best friend, OLIVIA," I accented saying up and Olivia for good measure, "and my other best friend STELLA, who were both attacked a few days ago by a guy, named THOMAS.. Hmm, sounds familiar, doesn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at her and she put the phone back to her ear while hitting the 'close door' button. "Austin, we have a situation, but don't worry. It's just a stupid ass punk who thinks he knows everything… yes, I still have the pistol… no, It won't be full for long…. Yes, I'll be careful…. Okay…. Bye." She hung up the phone, reached into that giant bag of hers, and drew out a pistol._

_"Now, nothing, and no one is getting in my __fucking__ way of getting rid of the girl who ruined Thomas' life. Looks like you'll be going down first, though."_

_She cocked the gun._

_And I just about peed my pants right then and there"_

Wen P.O.V

So here I was, back against a solid metal wall, pistol in my face. The gun was cocked and whoever the fuck was holding the gun just smiled.

"Hmm, kill shot or torture?" She smirked, and reached her hand behind her to hit the 'stop' button the elevator. "Doesn't matter now."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said, my jaw clenched.

"You should be." She smirked and swung the gun around, smacking me straight in the left temple. I saw stars for a second and fell to the ground, head throbbing. I blinked a few times trying to regain my composure before trying to stand up when she kicked me in the gut. I groaned in pain and doubled over when she kicked me again, this time in the head. My head went slamming straight into the wall. I inhaled sharply and stood up. She swung the gun at me again, I dodged it. She went to kick me, I grabbed her foot.

"You have no power over me, bitch." I shoved her into the elevator doors and she recoiled, coming straight at me, gun still in hand, punching. She was about my height with heels on and she was damn tough. A particular punch she landed right on my nose. I heard a crunch, and there was blood coming out of my nose. I stumbled back out of shock, and I really shouldn't have. She grabbed the gun with both hands, no fear in her eyes, written in her face, anything. She took aim, smiled, and pulled the trigger.

Olivia P.O.V

God, where the fuck am I? Why is it so bright? WHERE ARE MY PANTS? Oh… there they are. Phew! I sat up and looked around. What is this place? I slowly stood up and brushed myself off. I looked around me, but the place didn't look close to familiar, at all. But wait, the last thing I remember was passing out…on Charlie's beach house table… Oh my god. I'm fucking dead, aren't I?

I was in the woods again, but it was light, and happy, and airy. I felt at peace, but still felt like crying at the same time. I stumbled a few steps back until I felt my back against a tree, and I broke down in sobs. He won. Thomas fucking won. He got what he wanted and now I'm dead. I felt myself sliding down the side of the tree and I let myself. I didn't care anymore. I looked down at what I was wearing, pink floral skirt (little shorter than knee length), a white camisole and a black cardigan. My favorite outfit, I have to be dead. Why else would I be wearing this?

I don't even fucking care anymore, I buried my head in my arms and just sat there, crying to my hearts content. I thought you were supposed to be happy and at peace when you died. But I'm the farthest thing from it. It's not fair; I'm dead while Thomas roams free. Stella, I hope she's okay… I hope everyone's okay... especially Gram. Especially Wen, and Mo, and Charlie, and Scott, and just everyone. I want them to be okay, I need them to be okay. I need to know that they're okay so I can be okay.

I heard the snap of a twig and my head snapped up, wind whipping around me, feeling cold on my tear-streaked face. He was just standing there, a tee-shirt and jeans. His hands in his pockets, standing awkwardly like always. My eyes got really wide as I stood up and slowly walked up to him, asking myself silent questions as if I were really seeing him. I turned my head and looked at him, reaching an arm up and putting my right hand on the side of his face. When nothing happened but he sadly smiled back at me, more tears ran down my face and I broke down again, burying my head into his chest while he held me.

"Wen..." I whispered against his chest. "What's happening?"

Wen P.O.V

"I don't know Liv… I really don't know…" I mumbled against her hair.

I really have absolutely no idea what was going on right now, other than thinking I was dead. But then that would have to mean that Olivia is dead too. Oh fuck that would suck so bad, I really hope we aren't dead. This is a dream and I'm going to wake up. Wake up Wen! WAKE THE FUCK UP! Well... that plan clearly isn't working. Damn.

I legitimately woke up on the ground of a forest maybe 10 minutes ago? No idea where I am, who else is here, what I'm doing, WHY I'm here, what's going on or what happened. I had to pick myself up, and when I did I heard someone crying, and it sounded like Olivia, so I mean, of course I had to check it out. I walked towards the sound of sniffling and sobbing and saw her. I knew it was her with one look, but I didn't want to believe it. The last thing I remember what getting shot, and Olivia in critical condition… that led me to the worst conclusion. I was frozen in shock when she looked up at me. She gasped and got up, analyzing if it was really me or not, when she put her hand on my face, it sent chills down my spine and I smiled sadly down at her, and now we're both here, in the middle of a forest, with no idea what's going on or even where we are. I feel so lost right now… I don't know what to do, but I have to pull through for her. I have to.

Stella P.O.V

"My vagina hurts." I said starkly to a concerned Mo sitting beside me, in response to her 'how are you' question. "Chill out, I'm fine." Mo smiled a bit, but her makeup stained face and worried look staring at my bruised face, stitched neck and sprained wrist told a different story. "Mo, it could have been a million times worse, and I know that you're worried about Olivia but she's going to be fine, I promise."

She sniffed quietly and wiped her eyes, laughing slightly. "You're probably right, Stell. Wen got her in time, Olivia's gonna be okay, the bastard Is dead and everything's gonna go back to normal!"

"Exactly." I muttered, rolling over in my hospital bed. "Mo, I'm tired, you can go home." But then wouldn't you know, BLA-BLAM. Gunshots, screams, sirens wailed, shouts, cries, all less than 50 feet away.

My room had a perfect view of the front desk, where all you could see was a blonde woman with an elephant-ass sized bag, holding a gun in one hand and something reddish, orangish in the other. She dropped the orange thing in her hand and I almost died right there. A broken, bloody and bruised Wen lay on the floor, in a small pool of his own blood.

"Mo, close the door." It came out shakily, hurriedly, terrified and sadly. But Mo just sat there, motionless. "Mo, I don't know what the hell is going on right now, but close the damn door."

Mo slowly and silently got up with her hand covering her mouth. 2 more gunshots rang out and Mo dropped to the floor, now crawling towards the door. She pushed it closed with a 'slam'. I slowly swung my legs over the side of my bed and looked at Mo.

"W-was that W-W-Wen?" She stuttered out. I nodded solemnly and bit the inside of my lip. "We gotta go." I looked up at her and she shook her head 'no'. "Charlie." She whispered before another gunshot rang out, Mo collapsed, the door flew open and I passed out.

Olivia P.O.V

"Wen, I'm scared." We had walked along the woods for awhile but there was no end. Time didn't seem to pass at all, the clouds didn't move, the sun stayed bright, hot and lively. The wind still blew but there were no other sounds. No birds, no cars, no animals, no other people, absolutely nothing. I accepted the fact that Wen and I were dead and nothing could change that fact. I was unexplainably happy that I wasn't here alone, especially that it was Wen with me, but I didn't want to cope with the death part yet. I accepted it, that doesn't mean I'm not upset over it.

We had found a large enough tree where we could both sit comfortably against its trunk. I was in Wens lap, my head on his shoulder, his arms around my waist. I was out of tears to cry and I knew Wen was trying to be strong for me. "We're dead, Wen…" I whispered and looked up at him.

"I know Liv, I know." He replied sadly and pulled me tighter against his chest, one hand moving to the back of my head. "At least we aren't alone." His voice traveled off and I pulled my head off of his chest.

"Something's wrong with you. What is it?" I asked, moving a hand to the back of his neck. "Tell me."

He sighed and looked me straight in the eye, "Olivia I'm in love with you."

"You're…what?" I was shocked.

"I am in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I never had the guts to tell you because you're always so perfect and I never will be. But I waited too long to tell you and now we're dead and nothing matters and-"

"Will you just kiss me already?" I smiled.

He leaned in, and as soon as his lips met mine, there was pain. Pain burning in my chest and arm. I cringed and let go of Wen and screamed out in pain, clenching every muscle in my body. I started shaking and I could hear Wen screaming my name but I couldn't answer. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't talk… I was falling. I was falling into the nothingness of a black hole alone all over again. But then I could move, and I opened my eyes to blinding fluorescent lights, cold air, screaming voices, and staring down the barrel of a gun. I screamed. That was it – finger on the trigger, I watched it move, I heard the shot… and everything stopped.

*****Not as good of an ending as I wished for, nor was it as long as I wished for): OH WELL. Hope you liked it! **

**Xoxo Lexx. **

**P.S. Read and Review my lovelies:)**


	7. Hospital Misfortunes

**Hi loves; I'm so sorry – 12 months later, guess who's gonna update their damn story because they have nothing better to do with her life? LEXI, that's who! I promise I'm gonna try and make this as long as I can, even though I have no idea what I want to make happen at the moment… so bear with me ;D okay, read on! Oh! Before I forget, there's a new poll on my page – GO TAKE IT, PLEASE. :) Okay, now read on.**

_Previously on Secret Past;;_

_He sighed and looked me straight in the eye, "Olivia I'm in love with you."_

_"You're…what?" I was shocked._

_"I am in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I never had the guts to tell you because you're always so perfect and I never will be. But I waited too long to tell you and now we're dead and nothing matters and-"_

_"Will you just kiss me already?" I smiled._

_He leaned in, and as soon as his lips met mine, there was pain. Pain burning in my chest and arm. I cringed and let go of Wen and screamed out in pain, clenching every muscle in my body. I started shaking and I could hear Wen screaming my name but I couldn't answer. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't talk… I was falling. I was falling into the nothingness of a black hole alone all over again. But then I could move, and I opened my eyes to blinding fluorescent lights, cold air, screaming voices, and staring down the barrel of a gun. I screamed. That was it – finger on the trigger, I watched it move, I heard the shot… and everything stopped._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's P.O.V

Time literally stopped in its tracks and nothing moved. I could see everything going on around me happening in slow motion, from the beads of sweat on the forehead of the woman about to kill me to the slow spreading of a puddle of blood around several bodies lying near the front desk outside my room. It felt like a movie was going on around me and I was holding the remote – but then I blinked my eyes and reality snapped back to slap me in the face. I heard the shot of the gun and I gasped, waiting to feel pain, anything really, and prepared to die again, but the pain, the sting, the _darkness_ never came. The gun was slowly drawn back from my head and the look on the woman's face was one of sheer horror, and her jaw dropped as blood slowly leaked from the side of her lip, and then she collapsed – dead. A man in a bullet proof vest that read SWAT on it was standing directly outside my door holding a smoking pistol, his eyes still locked on target. He lowered his gun and slowly walked into my room, holding two fingers up to the woman's neck, checking for a pulse, but there was none because he stood up and walked over to me and held out his hand for me to grab. I reluctantly took it and slowly stood up, shaky on my feet and nearly falling over when I put any weight on my right leg before crying out in pain, and looking down for the first time I saw the large cast extending up to my knee. _Fucking super_. I looked up to the man in helplessness, and he swiftly bent down, scooped his arms under my legs and behind my back, picked me up, and began walking. I loosely placed my arms around his neck to support myself as well, slightly burying my face in my arm but peeking out to stare in awe at my surroundings.

There were people _everywhere_. Different sounds from a million different places rang through my head and my heart pounded against my ribs along with my stomach twisting in knots as I moved my head to look at the floor – where there was just blood everywhere. More blood than people, actually. My breath caught in my throat and I felt myself gagging on nothing, but apparently not making any noise because the police officer carrying me did nothing but walk through the mobs of people. However, one particular individual, who looked extremely distraught, ran right in front of the police officer, tripping and falling, which caused the police officer carrying me to also fall – dropping me in the process. My head hit the floor with a 'thud' but pain didn't register after I opened my eyes after the initial impact – because I was staring directly into the closed eyes of one Wendell Gifford.

Stella's P.O.V;

My head throbbed and I opened my eyes slowly to florescent lights above me. I felt the cold, hard floor with my hands and looked to my right to see a wall – _Why the fuck am I on the floor?_ Then I remembered the previous events and the next thought in my head – _How long have I been out?_ And then Mo.

"Mo?" I squeaked out quietly, turning onto my left side, peering under my bed to try and see any movement that would be Mo.

Nothing.

"Mo?" I asked, a bit louder, turning onto my stomach and beginning to crawl around my bed and towards where I last saw Mo collapse. The throbbing in my head had subsided as I made my way slowly but surely towards her, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the broken glass shattered all over the floor. My breathing hitched in my throat and tears stung the back of my eyes.

"Mo." I said even louder this time, my voice shaking along with my arms as I slowly crawled forward and peered around my bed to see her.

"Mo!" I shrieked, crawling as fast as I could to get to her, letting shards of glass cut into the skin of my hands, but not caring about the small amount of blood I was shedding – only the large amount Mo was. She laid there, unmoving, a small pool of blood forming around her – much like I had last seen Wen, and more fear cursed through my body as I thought about the rest of my friends in the hospital – _were they dead or alive? Were they even okay? Where are they? What happened? _But I shook the thoughts away as I averted my attention away from the broken door and towards the (hopefully) unconscious Mo laying on the cold tile before me.

A steady stream of blood flowed from a small wound in her shoulder, _very_ close to her neck/chest area. My hands started shaking even more, as if that were possible, as I looked around for anything to use to stop the bleeding – I mean, what else does health class for 11 years teach you? I grabbed the only thing readily available to me, which was the blanket on my bed. I crumpled it up into a ball as quickly as I could manage, before throwing it onto Mo's shoulder and using both of my hands and basically all of my body weight to put pressure on the shot wound. I could feel more shards of glass digging into my legs and the shards already in my hands being dug in deeper, causing me to curl my toes in pain but trying to fight through everything and stop this bleeding.

"Mo. Mo, wake up." I removed one hand and grabbed her other shoulder, shaking it.

A small moan escaped her lips and her eyes slowly squinted open, looking at me before the pain registered and she screamed out. "MY SHOULDER." Then there were tears escaping her eyes as she threw her head back and cried and moaned and just screamed in pain. "Stell, what the _FUCK_ happened." She demanded, grabbing my hand.

I laughed slightly, hearing her say fuck – it was still unlike Mo to say that. She then punched me lightly – trying to muster up all the strength and energy she had in her as she cringed at the movement. "Not. Funny." She muttered through gritted teeth.

I sighed and held back another laugh as I felt my face getting wet, so I reached up to my face and wiped away the wetness – I was crying. I don't even know why I was crying, because I was so goddamn happy that Mo was awake and talking, and even though she was in pain, she was alive and okay for the most part. "Mo, you got shot." I sniffed, letting more tears run down my face, letting out another laugh. "Of all people, Damnit, it would be you."

Mo let out a slight laugh as well. "I'm glad you find my pain-"She gritted her teeth and tensed, so I put more pressure on her shoulder before she slightly relaxed under me, "humorous."

Then there was another gunshot, and I threw my body over Mo's, shielding her from any impending harm, but there was no shattering glass, no pain to me, no screaming, no nothing – just silence. The sound of a door opening behind me made me tense and send a silent prayer up to God – I DON'T PRAY, might I add – to keep us safe. However, the feminine voice that came behind me and the hand that landed on my shoulder, yelling to someone that she needed a medic, made me relax and slowly roll off of Mo, looking up into the face of a concerned police officer, who was telling me that everything was going to be okay – but her voice soon faded as I laid my head back against the tile, letting out deep breaths and trying to steady my heartbeat, knowing that in the back of my head, and in my heart that we were okay. That nothing was going to hurt us now.

And I couldn't have been more wrong.

**MWAHAHAHAH. Just kidding. That cliffhanger sucked, but yay for updating after a year of waiting. So I was gonna make this longer but I just got lazy – but this is like 1800 words, so I'm pretty content with that for the time being, where as earlier I was just gonna stop at like 800 hahahahah no. I cant write a chapter less than 1000 words. Normally it's 2,000 but yano, I'm lazy. So! Hope you loved this chapter even though I didn't.**

**Review, Please? It makes me write faster!**

**Xx, Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, those of you following this story are probably shitting your pants that I 'updated' and now want to punch me in the esophagus because it's just an authors note. SO I'M SORRY. **

**But. **

**I promise you that I am working on this story again, and plan to pick up right where I left off. :) **

**So I promise an actual update in a few days, hopefully. Since I have a life now(Which is really weird for me). **

**But this time I will not be bailing on my lovely readers, ergo I will not be bailing on this story! **

**Okay that's all. **

**Continue browsing the interwebs. **

**:) Okay bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry I abandoned this story, and I'll try and update for real soon, but I just needed to post this in regards to a comment I received on this story, (which I began writing when I was about 13 btw).

So this is the comment I received.

"Hello idk if you ever had a biology lesson in your life but the stomach is a vital organ plus she was stabbed not ones but several times so i'm pretty sure she's dead not in a coma and while i was reading i thought to myself if olivia is dead than you're genious if she survives i'm gonna stop reading just please make her wounds more realistic. Ps: usually rape victims get restraining order.. and srsly in the woods first she's not wearing much plus thers a maniac in the same house..." 

Hello! Yes, I have had many biology lessons in my life - including AP biology and I'm currently taking a post secondary anatomy class, and I'm training to become a surgical assistant, thanks. You misspelled 'once', by the way. I would just like to clarify that yes, I did say she was stabbed in the stomach and in multiple other areas of her abdomen that were not specific, meaning there weren't any other organs hit. Looking at this logically, the time frame of someone bleeding out from a stab wound to the stomach would take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on the damage that was caused. Not that much time had passed by the time Wen found her and got her help, and she was rendered unconscious while on the kitchen table. Once help arrived, and emergency surgery was performed to control the bleeding, she fell into a coma. This kind of thing happens when the body essentially shuts down to give itself time to heal. (Also, it's a fictional story, deal with it.) Moving on, you also spelled 'genius' wrong, and once again, I was about 13 when I wrote that part of the story - I didn't exactly know proper terminology for someone falling into a coma from multiple stab wounds, my bad. Oh, and sorry that her wounds weren't "realistic" enough for you - I'll make sure to include precise details and measurements of where she was stabbed.

AND OKAY NO, SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW.

"Usually rape victims get restraining orders..." No. No, they don't. 60% of attacks are never reported to the police. 60 fucking percent. This is me, speaking from my god damn experience right now, okay? I was raped, IN THE WOODS, "not wearing much" while there was a maniac in the same house. I never got a restraining order. Hell, he stabbed me and here I am, writing a story about it, alive and well! This story has changes from what happened to me, but essentially, I'm telling you all my story through Olivia. I am Olivia, and Olivia is me.

Fuck you and your "knowledge" on all things rape and biology, .

...That had to be said and done. So I'll try and update more "realistically" soon. But after that post, idk guys, I'll probably just say fuck it all and delete this story.

Yep.

Mkay. Bye.


End file.
